The Complexity of Creation
|released = 2015 |image = }} The Complexity of Creation is a multiple chapter, drama short story about the creation of the Mata Nui Robot on Spherus Magna, written by FireStar97. Story Prologue Spherus Magna, once a planet of great mysteries and wonderful landscapes, was ravaged. Ravaged by a deadly civil war. The conflict had been going on for some time, structurally weakening the planet. Vilicia knew the inevitability of the planet violently and quite dangerously shattering apart. There was no stopping it, but perhaps, something could find the resources of blending it back together. A quite impossible feat for a normal being, Vilicia thought. The night was cold, colder than it had ever been. It was dark, silent, on the verge of extinction. While there was a war brewing on the planet, this part was peaceful. The warriors of the battle field didn’t dare to come here, for they knew the unspeakable powers the Great Beings possessed. Vilicia steadied herself on her staff and looked up at the star constellations above her. It was beautiful, full of power and mystery. The nebula surrounding the planet looked as stunning as ever, shaped in the form of the Great Beings’ symbol, the Three Virtues. When the Great Beings first appeared on Spherus Magna, they found life apart from their own. A mostly organic civilization that had grown into the biomechanical beings they are today, thanks to the Great Beings’ arrival. Vilicia had never doubted the existence of otherworldly beings, if her own species existed, why wouldn’t other beings exist as well. This seemed only natural, although she never knew for sure. The Great Beings were creators, inventors, scholars. A feeling of guilt ran through the female’s body, to her it seemed like they invented this war, this was their creation. They had tried to stop it peacefully but that didn’t help. It couldn’t be fixed by a handshake or simple words, it had to be fought. Two of her brothers, Aenigma and Heremus, had come up with the idea of a shapeshifting machine that would eradicate every being wielding a weapon of any sorts, thus ending this pointless war. Although she herself had been against this, it seemed like one of the few options they had left. Creation was something complex. Building a machine was simple, but turning it into something more, that’s the hardest part. Creating a life is only something a god should do. But then there’s the question of why such a creation is necessary. Like her brothers and sisters, Vilicia had always been fascinated with life. How does it come into being? Does someone, wielding godlike powers, create beings? Or is life an accident caused by nature and evolution? Is there even an answer to those questions? She did not know, yet she wondered if her race was created by someone else. If that was the case, who created the creator? Who created the universe? An endless loop to which there are no answers. Was life a punishment, she pondered? She contemplated that this was not the case. The Great Beings had never suffered, they had always done what they did best and enjoyed their work. There was one thing she was absolutely certain of, that the eventual destruction of Spherus Magna was a punishment for the creation of the Elemental Lords. These were beings that should’ve never been created, as they are the reason many lives have been lost, families torn apart. 'Great Beings', that's what the inhabitants of this world called them. She actually started to wonder why they worshipped her species. Was she a god? “Pondering are we, Vilicia?” the mighty looking silhouette of Angonce asked. “I was just thinking that all this, all this destruction and death, was caused by us,” she replied, looking over the horizon. “That is nonsense,” Angonce said, placing his strong hand on her shoulder, “You mustn’t blame yourself. Sure we created the Elemental Lords, but we had no idea of what they would or could do. There was also no way of controlling them, as they are sentient. Pushing them in the right direction was all we could do, controlling a life is against our rules.” “I know, Angonce,” the smaller, more slender being replied, “Doesn’t it feel wrong? Knowing we are the eventual cause of the planet's demise.” Angonce looked Vilicia straight in her emerald eyes, “We aren’t the cause of this, sister. This is nature, it is inevitable.” “We created the beings that started this war!” “I have reason to believe that they were not the cause of this conflict,” Angonce said, to the now confused female. She looked down and closed her eyes, “What do you mean?” “Aenigma and I have found something. It is a substance that appears to be originating from the core. It is extremely powerful, even more powerful than ourselves and some of our previous creations. I’ll take you to our sample.” Vilicia followed her fellow Great Being inside the laboratory. Aenigma was standing next to a tube filled with a weird, glowing substance. “We call it, Energized Protodermis,” Angonce told his female companion. Aenigma turned around and smiled, “The substance to end wars, yet starting one is what it did. A future as bright as a sun, yet so dark and vicious as the night. But like the night, beauty cannot be denied from it. But what is beauty compared to power? Look beyond and finding an answer you shall, but does this answer contain the truth, or yet more lies?” Vilicia looked at the substance, it seemed strange, almost as if it was alive, “Such magnificence. It’s beautiful.” “Beautiful it may be, it is extremely dangerous,” Angonce stated. “But is the gate to destruction also the gate to salvation? A question wish has many answers, all which are correct,” Aenigma said. “No, Aenigma,” Angonce stated, realizing what his brother was implying, “We will not turn this into a weapon! It’s too dangerous and unstable.” “Why is it so dangerous?” Vilicia asked. “An Agori was torn apart by it,” Angonce replied. “What?” “You heard me, Vilicia. Maybe it has other uses, like saving the planet perhaps.” Aenigma scoffed, “A solution so ridicule, like a new born child, trying to walk from the first day of its life. Is climbing up the mountain the wise choice, when it goes down instead of up?” Angonce looked at his brother, “I wasn’t talking about that. We can create a synthetic version, making it less dangerous and useful. Perhaps even giving us the chance and resources of creating 'the explorer'.” “This is as much my field as it is that of a bird, trying to be an Agori,” Aenigma said. “That’s why I brought Vilicia,” Angonce told his brother, “She’s excellent at this work.” “Wait, you want me to make a synthetic version of that liquid?” “Yes,” Angonce and Aenigma said in unison. “For what? What will be its purpose?” Vilicia asked her fellow Great Beings. “I’ll show you,” Angonce said. He opened a scroll revealing the schematics of a giant robot, “This can help us.” Aenigma shook his head. “What is that thing?” Vilicia asked with enthusiasm. “This, my dear, is ‘the explorer’,” Angonce said, “It’s a gigantic machine that will explore the universe and learn from its many secrets. Maybe it will eventually find the key to restoring this world.” “How would this even be possible?” Vilicia asked, “We can’t make something that large. Besides, it’s power-core would quickly drain.” “Why ponder about a creation or life, when the solution is right in their sight? Is this the problem of life in general, or just of one specific being?” Aenigma replied. He opened a door leading to a creation chamber. Inside the chamber a golden, white small body was being made by Hemerus. It was partly a robotic skeleton, partly organic. “This is the Matoran, a prototype of course, modelled after the Agori. It will be capable of making sure that the robot remains operational and functions properly,” Angonce explained, “A sentient being will be able to do much more than a machine. This will ensure our survival and the survival of our planet…” She couldn’t believe her eyes. They were playing gods, toying with powers they could not control. A tear started rolling from her left eye, moving down her cheek and eventually dripping on the dry, broken soil. For they had defined the laws of nature yet again, a common mistake, repeating itself over and over again. What had they done? Chapter 1 To be Written... Chapter 2 To be Written... Epilogue To be Written... Characters *Angonce *Vilicia *Consilium *Aenigma a.k.a. "Velika" *Arthemious (The Cursed Great Being) *Heremus *Tren Krom *Mata Nui *Takua *Helryx Trivia *The first chapter of the story will be posted soon, due to some scheduling conflicts it was unable to be posted on October 3rd. Highest apologies for the delay. *Due to a request by , FireStar97 rewrote Velika's dialogue. FireStar97 originally wanted him to talk normally because he was under the impression that the character only talked in his strange way when he entered the Matoran Universe. But it gives him more of his original character to talk in riddles, which is why FireStar97 rewrote it. *FireStar97 has decided to give Velika another name, like he's supposed to have in the canon. His real name in this story, Aenigma, is actually the Latin word for 'riddle' or 'enigma'. This was fitting for his character and was eventually chosen. *This is a story that FireStar97 always wanted to write but never really got to it. Until now. *This story will be about the philosophy of creations, their creators and life in general. *This is FireStar97's first official story that will strictly follow the BIONICLE G1 canon.